Steven Universe The New Threat
by Cobalt Shunsuke
Summary: This is a sequel to My Story Steven Universe The New Gem if you haven't read it before you should.
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The time has come**

 **This is the sequel to Steven Universe The New Gem. I'm trying a different style for dialogue.**

"Steven I'm sure Shun explained what will happen while you two were training." said Garnet

"Of course he did." responded Steven. Shun nodded in agreement.

"We now have less than a week before Peridot arrives." said Garnet.

Shun walks up to start talking "Prepare yourselves, and I won't be here when it happens I'll be protecting the citizens."

Garnet spoke one last time "I can't go into specifics but we'll be captured but it will work itself out. But don't let your guard down.

Then gems nodded in agreement knowing what's coming.

 **(On the Beach outside The Temple)**

Amethyst and Shun are on the beach looking out on the sea. "So you won't be their then?" said Amethyst.

"Yeah, it's just like Garnet said it will work itself out. But don't anything to reckless" said Shun in a playful manner knowing Amethyst is the most likely to.

Amethyst now blushing says "If we are in trouble you'll come to save us right?" questioning Shun.

Shun now standing up starts rubbing her head "Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you guys" trying to cheer Amethyst up.

 **(Few days passed)**

A giant space hand is in the air. (Basically the events of the Return will happen in this chapter.) Steven and Shun have already started evacuating the townspeople.

"Steven go help the gems I got everything under control here." said Shun

"Alright" responded Steven giving Shun a thumbs up walking towards the temple.

 **(Back on the Beach)**

The Gems along with Steven activate the Laser Light Cannon. Just as in the show has no effect. The ship lands on the shore. And outcomes Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot.

"That's them alright, they're the ones that have been breaking my machines." said Peridot.

"That's it, get over here." Jasper says pulling out Lapiz from behind her.

"This is their base?" Jasper questions Lapis.

Lapis answer is a quick and soft "Yes."

"Neither of you saw Rose Quartz. What a shame I hopping on meeting her and beating her into the ground." said Jasper with a cocky voice.

"Jasper they were interfering with my work." said Peridot.

"You don't need me for this just blast them with the ship." said Jasper not seeing interest in fighting the Gems.

Peridot fires the beam and Steven just in front of the beam summoning out his shield screaming "I'm a crystal gem too." Jasper turns around seeing the shield of Rose Quartz, and orders Peridot to fire a wide spread.

Jasper walks up to Steven "Rose why do you look like that? Why are you so Weak?" asked Jasper.

Steven was to scared to answer, and Garnet jumps out of the sand, but Jasper took out her Gem distableizer. And made Garnet break into pieces and poof.

Jasper puts the distableizer back in her coat. And picks up Steven by his shirt and says "I don't know what you're planning Rose but your base is taken, your army is weakened, you have failed" said Jasper head butting Steven knocking him out.

Jasper takes uses the distableizer on Amethyst and Pearl. And orders Peridot to pick up the gems and take Rose(Steven) to their cells. A big breeze comes behind Jasper and says "I'll be taking this, and I'll get you back for trying to get rid of me." Jasper quickly turns around and see nothing but Peridot picking up the Gems and Steven.

Shun now on Steven's porch with the Gem distableizer and thinks to himself out loud "Guess I was to fast for you Jasper. Amethyst, Steven, and the rest of the Gems, the rest is up to you. Before I forget better mess around with this thing."

 **(The events of Jail Break break happen. Yes, Steven meets Ruby and Sapphire, and Garnet sing I'm Stronger Than You.)**

The ship has just crashed and lion gets the Gems out of the ruble with his Roar.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you were a fusion all the time." Steven said to Garnet.

"You met Ruby and Sapphire?" said Amethyst with a worried voice.

"Oh no Garnet your plan." said Pearl also with a worried voice.

"We were waiting for your birthday." said Garnet.

"We can still do it I'll just pretend I didn't know." responded Steven.

Just then Jasper comes out of the ruble "Don't think you've won, you only beat me cause you're a fusion, if I had someone to fuse with I'll would.." said Jasper being interrupted by Lapis who also came out of the ruble and tried to fly away. But Jasper catches her by the arm.

"Lapis fuse with me." asked Jasper

Lapis responds with "What?"

"They kept you trapped here don't you want revenge just say Yes" said Jasper trying to convince Lapis.

Steven cries out "Lapis don't do it."

Lapis grabs Jasper's hand and they begin to fuse. They become a Giant green creature with four legs and two arms that all have hands.

Malachite levitates the water to attack the Gems but the water turns into chains and attach themselves onto Malachite. Thanks to Lapis trying to protect Steven from Jasper. At that moment Shun takes the opportunity to run up and throws the gem distableizer at Malachite.

 **Cliffhanger. Like the sequel so far stay tuned to see what happens next. Follow, leave a review, and PM for some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Here we go**

Back from where we left off. Shun runs up to Malachite and yells "Hey Jasper you can have this back." throwing the distableizer like a kunai. It hits Malachite weakening her.

"Lapis I'm sorry but I have to defeat you you free you." said Shun summoning out his two swords. Shun charges to a immobilized Malachite. And does a Starburst stream attack (It's from sword art online. Hey Ronaldo said he watches anime, and their is a picture of sailor moon in the show. Look it up before you say anime doesn't exist in this show.)

After the Starburst stream Shun makes one of his sword disappear and the other increase in size. Now with both hands he thrust the sword at Malachite. Causing her to unfuse.

The Gems watch as Jasper and Lapis unfuse. "Lapis!" yelled Steven running towards an injured Lapis.

Lapis on her front side can barely move. "Steven?" questioned Lapis with a soft voice.

Steven crouching down close to Lapis "Yes, it's me let me heal you." said a worried Steven.

Lapis not struggling says "Okay"

Steven licks his hand and touches Lapis's Gem. Lapis body starts to glow and when the glow fades her wounds are gone.

"You saved my life again Steven." said Lapis hugging Steven. "It was nothing" said Steven hugging her back.

Jasper standing up from where she landed and Shun near her. "You your the Gem from all those years ago." said Jasper barely standing.

"Yeah I'm" said Shun with serious voice. Without hesitation Shun punches Jasper in the stomach, Jasper now breathing hard. "For now I think it would be a good thing for you to stay poofed." said Shun. Jasper next poofs and Shun walks over to the Gems bubbling up Jasper's Gem and sending her to The Temple.

"Looks like our plan worked." said Garnet. Shun smiles and gives Garnet a thumbs up.

"What do we do with Lapis." said a worried Pearl.

"Should we poof her?" said Amethyst.

"No we can't, Steven is fond of her." responded Garnet.

All the Gems walk over to Steven and Lapis. Lapis getting ready to fight, but Steven urged her not to and steps in front of her.

"What do we do now." said a still worried Pearl.

Lapis walk in front of Steven "You don't have to worry about me I'm not going back to Homeworld and not staying here." said Lapis summoning her wings.

Steven caught her hand before she could leave. "Lapis don't leave again. I'll miss you too much." said Steven.

"Steven that's not your choice it hers." said Garnet.

Lapis looking at Steven and hovered off the ground "Steven if it will make you happy I'll stay on this planet and visit you once and awhile." said Lapis taking off.

Steven got a huge grin on his face "Okay Lapis see you next time." said Steven with a happy tone.

 **(Few days later)**

The Gems have agreed to seal Jasper's gem at the bottom of the ocean. And thanks to Steven and The Cool Kids the Gems found Peridot's escape pod. But now have to find Peridot.

"I'm going to look for Peridot in the Gem Battlefield." said Shun walking towards the warp pad.

"I'm a go with you." said Amethyst trying to help Shun.

"You don't have to and I have to do something their." said Shun trying to convince her not to go.

"Too late" said Amethyst jumping on the warp pad teleporting them to the Gem Battlefield.

"Amethyst why would you do that?" said Shun angry with Amethyst.

"Sorry just thought you wanted some help. Ghez" said Amethyst annoyed.

Shun calms downs and says "I Have something to do" and walks off leaving Amethyst behind.

Amethyst follows Shun not so far behind Shun.

Shun walks to a big tombstone that says "Here lies all the Gems that fought in the first battle for earth." on it under that has the names of lots of Gems that fought in the war. Shun neal's before it and put his hands together as if he was praying "It's been a while but I'm here to thank all of you for helping the rebellion and in your name I will always protect this planet." said Shun in a sad voice.

Amethyst walks up slowly "This is what you wanted to do? To do I'm so sorry for rushing you here." said Amethyst now sad.

Shun gets ups off the ground and stands right in front of Amethyst. " If you want me to go I'll understand." said Amethyst with a sadder voice than before.

Amethyst starts to walk off thinking Shun wants her to go. "Amethyst!" said Shun loud enough making Amethyst turn around.

Shun gives Amethyst a hug and says "I don't want to lose anymore comrades. Amethyst I want to stay with you and the Gems forever." says Shun now with tears in his eyes.

Amethyst summons her whip after Shun lets go and wraps her whip around Shun, pulling Shun forward bringing him to his knees "Don't worry you won't lose me or the Gems." said Amethyst now with tears in her eyes. Amethyst kisses Shun and says "Lets stay together forever."

 **Sorry if I made it a bit corny. Like this story follow and leave a review.** **Till next time stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Out with Old and in with the New**

Few days have passed since we left off. Shun had got some advice from Garnet and Pearl for some new threads. With Stevens help Shun sketched a new outfit.

All the Gems have assembled for Shun's new battle outfit. "The moment you've been waiting for is here" said Shun eager to show the Gems. Shun's body starts to glow and once the glow fades it reveals his new outfit. Shun's new clothing is a vest with with a star on it, he wears the same shirt he has been having, and has elbow sleeves with star designs and Now wearing goggles just like in the first chapter.(want to see an example of what I think it looks like go on my instagram shun_benitoite)

"Wow, it looks better in person than on paper." Steven said with stars in his eyes.

"You helped me make it." said Shun with a smile and rubbing Steven's head.

Greg walks in "Hey Pearl can you help me with the van?"

"Okay" said Pearl follow Greg to the door.

"Mind if I come along? I know a thing or two about vehicles." said Shun wanting to help.

"Sure the more the merrier." said Greg

With Greg, Shun, and Pearl working on the car Steven wants to try out the "Which Crying breakfast friend are you quiz."

Steven ask Amethyst questions and Garnet walks out of Amethyst's room.

"Garnet? What are you doing in my room" said an angry Amethyst.

"I just saw the thing Pearl saw slinking in the Temple." responded Garnet.

"The Slinker!" said Steven.

"Thought we agreed it wasn't real and we weren't going to call it the Slinker." said Amethyst in a sarcastic voice.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven go into Amethyst's room to find clues were the Slinker might be. Garnet knocks over some of Amethyst's stuff and Amethyst takes some offense to it.

Amethyst fought the Slinker and got poofed.

 **(On the beach)**

Shun still helping Greg and Pearl with the van stops and looks at the Temple. "What's wrong?" said Pearl. "Nothing just had a weird feeling" responded Shun getting back to work on the van.

 **(Back to Steven and The Gems)**

" Amethyst got poofed!" said a worried Steven.

"At least she can heal and think about what needs to improve." said Garnet

Amethyst's gem starts glowing. And outcomes Amethyst with feet instead of hands.

"Woah you look awesome Amethyst" said Steven with excitement over seeing Amethyst come out of her gem.

"No it's not awesome." said Garnet with a mad tone in her voice.

"No time we have a Slinker to Slink" said Amethyst Cartwheeling away.

"What did you mean by that back their Garnet?" said a confused Steven.

"Amethyst rushed her regeneration she should have taken her time." said Garnet.

"Like Pearl? ." responded Steven.

Amethyst overheard this and stopped and said "It always about Pearl huh?

Next thing the Slinker barrow at Amethyst popping her again.

"Amethyst got poofed again." said a worried Steven.

"This is good now she can focus on." said Garnet interrupted by Amethyst's gem glowing again.

Now Amethyst came out looking like Pearl. "What do you think Garnet? Now I'm practically perfect."

They run into the Slinker again and Amethyst gets poofed. And comes out with a muscular hand and leg thinking she looks tough.

"Amethyst does that form hurt you?" said a frightened Steven.

"No" quickly responded Amethyst.

"You know this form is not stable Amethyst." said a concerned Garnet.

"It's my monster so I'll deal with it" said Amethyst running off.

When Steven and Garnet catch up Amethyst they find her fighting the Slinker.

"Amethyst you can't fight well in that form." said a worried Garnet.

"I just need to learn to get stronger tell me and I'll do that." said Amethyst.

"I can't tell you Amethyst you need to figure that out on your own." Garnet responding to Amethyst plead.

Steven remembering how Amethyst struggled to answer the questions for the quiz says "She can't she doesn't want to think about herself."

"What?" said Amethyst before being poofed by the Slinker one last time.

 **(Back in Steven's Room)**

"I knew that thing was real." said Pearl.

"Amethyst tried to catch it. I think I was to hard on her." said Garnet.

"Guys if we see the Slinker again I want you to promise me you'll seal it before I get my hands on it." Shun said with a very serious voice.

"We won't let you do anything you'll regret, we promise to catch him before you do." said Garnet.

"How long has she been like this?" said Pearl.

"5 hours" responded Garnet.

Amethyst gem started glowing and came out Amethyst with a black tank top, purple pants with stars at the knees. "What do you think?" said Amethyst.

"Looks perfect" responded Garnet.

"Just what feels right." said Amethyst.

"That's why it's perfect." said Garnet.

The gems except for Shun all hug Amethyst. After gems stopped hugging Amethyst, Amethyst asked "I don't get a hug?" said Amethyst taunting Shun.

Shun gets up from were he's sitting and stands up. Next thing you know he dashed to Amethyst tackling her with hug "I missed you so much, don't ever do anything that reckless like that again."

Amethyst and Shun both so happy they kiss forgetting the Other Gems are there to.

"Well I'm surprised." said Garnet adjusting her shades.

"I figured something was going on between you two." said Pearl.

Steven just standing their saying "You love her."

"Guess cats out of the bag." said Shun laughing and scratching the back of his head.

 **Sorry if you were expecting something else in this chapter. Next chapter to will finally have Peridot for sure. Just wanted to show Amethyst and Shun's relationship. Like the story follow along and leave a review. Until then Stay Tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 4**

 **How to catch a Peridot**

"Wait what happened at the kindergarten?" said Shun with a confused tone in his voice, and putting down the shirt he is folding.

"Let me Start from the beginning." said Steven putting down the shirt he was folding.

( **The Day Before, The events of Keep it together happened, Garnet almost unfused seeing the Gem shard fusions.)**

"Must have been terrifying for Garnet." said Shun.

"She was, but I'm pretty sure she's okay now." said Steven with a happy tone.

"You guys never finished the cloths folding did you?" said Shun with a smile.

"Yup" said Steven. Steven and Shun just finished folding the clothes while the Gems walked in Steven's room.

"Guys you're here we can all watch Tv together now." said Steven with a big smile on his face.

Pearl sits on the left of the couch, Garnet sits in the center with Steven on her lap, and Shun take the seat on the right, while Amethyst sits on the arm rest closes to Shun. Crying breakfast friends had just started playing when something was interfering with the Tv.

It was Peridot calling out for help trying to send a message to Homeworld. "That's Peridot!" said Pearl with a worried voice.

"The only place strong enough that send a message to Homeworld is the Communication Hub." said Garnet.

The Gems quickly make their way to the warp pad and teleported to the Communication Hub.

They didn't see Peridot but they have to stop the signal that is being pulled out. Amethyst wants to fuse with Garnet to destroy it, but Garnet said "We just have to stop the signal, so Pearl I want you to fuse with me." Pearl teared up when Garnet said that, it's been a long time since they fused.

They made a fusion called Sardonyx. They took down the structure with ease. But day after day it kept rebuilding itself. And day after day Sardonyx had to take it down. Until one day "Okay I'm tired of this already." said Shun with a ticked off voice summoning out his sword.

Before Shun could have his way with it Pearl jumped in the way. "Don't maybe one day we will need it." said Pearl not backing an inch.

"Peridot could have sent the signal to Homeworld by now. Even if she didn't we can stop it now move." said Shun walking passed Pearl.

Garnet touches Shun on his shoulder "We'll wait one more day, till then don't lay a finger on it." Shun does as Garnet ask and they all teleport back to The Temple.

 **(Back at The Temple)**

Shun pulls Amethyst and Steven aside "I need your help for a stake out. Are you in?" said Shun.

"I'm done for what ever." responded Amethyst.

"Sure, but shouldn't we tell Garnet and Pearl." asked Steven.

"Sorry but no I want to try something." said Shun.

On the stake out Shun, Amethyst, and Steven find out Pearl has been the one fixing the Communication Hub.

The next day the Gems go to the Hub and find it fixed. "Well Garnet should we form Sardonyx again?" Questioned Pearl.

"Wait you shouldn't." said Amethyst.

"Pearl you should tell Garnet or were going to have to." said Steven.

Pearl stays silent until she say "Okay I admit it I was the one rebuilding the Hub."

Garnet angry with Pearl tells Amethyst to fuse with her to destroy the Hub. Shun says "Garnet you said I could destroy" before being interrupted by Garnet.

"Not now!" said Garnet with an angry voice. Shun just has a big worried smile with his hands up and backs away from Garnet.

Garnet and Amethyst fuse to destroy the Hub. And you can just see Pearl crying.

The next few days we're hard Garnet not speaking to Pearl. Pearl trying her hardest to find Peridot, comes up with a way to track Peridot if she uses the warp pads.

All the Gems except for Shun go to the old abandoned Gem ship to find Peridot.

"Can't wait to catch Peridot and close this chapter of our lives." said Pearl. Garnet ignores hers.

"Man this is going to be a very awkward mission, Shun why didn't you come with us instead of hanging with that nerd." thought Amethyst to herself.

 **(At the Lighthouse on top of The Temple)**

"Naruto is better than Dragon Ball Z" said Shun arguing with Ronaldo.

"No DBZ has way more fans and they can change forms." responded Ronaldo.

 **(Back to the Gems** )

Garnet and Pearl are trapped in a room with walls closing in. Pearl and Garnet makeup and they find Peridot. But she escapes without one foot. Pearl says "Next time we'll get the rest of her.

"Night guys" said a tired Steven.

"Good night" said The Gems.

Shun and Amethyst go to her room to try and find if the Slinker is still around. And Pearl and Garnet went to there own rooms.

Steven says goodnight to his stuffed animals, and notices he has an extra one, but just try to fall asleep. Next thing you know Peridot grabs Steven and teleports them to the Homeworld warp pad.

"I know you fixed Lazuli's Gem, so fix this." Demanded Peridot.

Steven licks his hand and fixes the Homeworld warp pad. Peridot jumps for joy finally going to go back to homeworld.

The Gems warp to their location and see Peridot on the working Homeworld warp pad. They rush over to her and Steven, but she teleports away.

"Steven are you hurt?" asked Pearl with a worried voice.

"I'm fine but I'm sorry I let Peridot make it off planet." said Steven

"As long as you're safe that's all that matters." said Garnet.

Shun walks over to another warp pad "Hey Steven heal this warp pad for me." said Shun.

Steven does what Shun says and fixes the warp pad. Shun touches two areas of the warp pad and tells one of the Gems to do the same on the Homeworld warp pad.

Peridot warps to the newly fixed warp pad. "What why am I back here" questioned Peridot.

Shun explained That he rerouted the transport from homeworld to the warp pad she is standing on.

She then tries to escape but Amethyst catches her with her whip, but Peridot try to electrify her but Garnet blocked it with her gauntlet. Now pulling Peridot close Garnet getting ready to punch her.

"Wait you need me I'm the only one that knows about the Clus" said Peridot before being poofed by Garnet.

"Garnet I think she was trying to tell us something." said Steven. But Garnet just said "There's no need to worry about it." Immediately after they break the newly fixed warp pad, and the Homeworld warp pad.

 **With Peridot captured The Gems don't need to worry anymore or do they? Like the story follow, and leave a review. Till next time Stay Tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Cluster**

After poofing Peridot lots of pieces fell from where her gem should be. "What are these?" asked Pearl.

"They must be extra parts." responded Garnet.

Amethyst picks up the parts and is about to drop them in the ocean when Shun stopped her "Let me hold on to those." Amethyst hands him the parts and he wraps them in a blue bubble and teleports it away.

"What's the blue bubble do?" asked Steven.

"Just sends it to my personal stash." said Shun answering Steven's question. The Gems go back to The Temple and they all go to their own rooms and Shun goes to the couch to sleep.

"I really want to know what Peridot wanted to say." thought Steven to himself. Then his Gem began to glow and opened the door to Rose's room. " Show me the path to the basement the real one." said Steven to the room.

A path opens up for Steven. Steven finds Peridot's gems and unbubbles Peridot's gem summoning out a smaller version of Peridot.

"Knows about the cluster. What? Limb enhancers, we're are my limb enhancers?" questioned a worried Peridot.

"Your so cute." said Steven.

Peridot pats Steven and finds its damaging to him and does a barrage of pats on Steven.

Steven stops her and says "I didn't't poof you and tell me what you know about this Cluster thing." asked Steven.

"You really want to know?" said Peridot.

"Yes" responded Steven.

She pats him hard on the nose and runs through The Temple. "Wait they'll see you." said Steven. Next thing that happened they ran out of the temple doors and she runs into the kitchen, but the gems except for Shun are in the kitchen.

Peridot looks at them and says "Look another planet to betray." pointing in a different direction.

The Gems summon out their weapons and chase her through out the house. When it seems like they had her cornered Shun comes out of the bathroom and let's out a big Yawn. "What's going on guys? W

hat's all the noise?" said Shun walking more out to the hallway.

Peridot sees her opportunity and locks herself in the bathroom. "Peridot come out here." said Garnet trying to open the door.

"More importantly, how did she get out?" asked Pearl.

"Could there have something wrong with the bubble?" responded Amethyst.

"My bubbles are fine." argued Garnet.

"I let her out." said Steven.

The Gems "Gasped" in unison.

"Why would you do that?" questioned Shun.

"She scared of something called "The Cluster" said Steven.

"The Cluster? That's new" said Garnet.

"Peridot come out we'll talk." added Garnet.

"No you crystal clod." responded Peridot.

"Okay let's poof her." said Garnet summoning out her gauntlets.

"Yeah poof me, good luck trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble." responded Peridot.

"I hate to admit but she's right." said Pearl.

 **(Next morning)**

Steven gives Peridot her boot for access to the bathroom. "You wouldn't happen to have the rest?" questioned Peridot.

"Sorry but Amethyst almost threw them in the ocean, but Shun asked to keep them." said Steven.

Steven told Peridot to move so he can use the toilet. At least she has began to trust Steven.

 **(Later that Day)**

The Gems except for Shun and Steven had to go on a mission and so they can watch Peridot.

"Peridot you can come out it's just Shun and me here." said Steven cooking his chilli.

Peridot peeks open the door to make sure. But Shun getting up from his seat alerts her and she shuts the door. "Relax, I'm just going to turn the lighthouse light on because it's raining." said Shun walking out the door to the top of the hill.

Outside made a huge thunder sound that scared Peridot out of the bathroom.

"It's happening" said Peridot shaken from the noise.

"What's happening?" said a worried Steven.

"The Cluster, what else could be making that noise?" said a scared Peridot.

"Oh, that's rain I don't think The Cluster caused this." said Steven with a small chuckle.

He explained how rain in made and how it's harmless.

"Steven I would like to thank you for telling me about this rain business." said Peridot

"No problem" responded Steven.

"Steven I'll share some information about The Cluster." said Peridot

"That's cool and all but you should tell The Gems to." said Steven.

"No I only trust you and you alone, but the information is in the kindergarten will you take me?" asked Peridot.

"Okay but you'll have to hold my hand the whole time." said Steven with a wink.

Peridot agreed with his terms and before they left Steven left a note saying he'll be gone for a bit.

They got the information they came for and before they could teleport back to The Temple they were attacked by Fusion Experiments. Steven couldn't do much on his own if only he had Rose's sword.

"Don't worry Steven I'll handle this." said Shun slicing and dicing the Fusion Experiments.

"Steven why would you come to the kindergarten? After what you told me their were still lots of Fusion Experiments here, and you brought Peridot." said a worried Shun.

"It's just that" said Steven before being interrupted by Peridot.

"Listen you hybrid clod, I mean Shun we came to get information on the Cluster." said Peridot trying to defend Steven.

Shun began to laugh and said "Listen green dorito, I can respect you defending Steven but you still put him in danger."

"He came out unharmed and I've decided to share what I know about the Cluster with all of you." said Peridot.

"When you tell The Gem just say I was with you the whole time and they'll go easy on you. We all in agreement?" said Shun.

"Agreed" said Steven and Peridot in unison.

 **Now with the information at hand will they be able to stop The Cluster before it's too late. Stay Tuned to find out. Like the story follow and leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Project Stop The Cluster**

Peridot explains to the Gems about the Cluster. "So how should we deal with The Cluster?" asked Peridot.

"If it's in the Earth we should build a drill." responded Pearl.

"Great idea Pearl, we'll build a drill." said Garnet.

They went to the family barn. That's also where Pearl and Peridot had a falling out with their robot battle. After their battle, Peridot started to respect Pearl's skills.

The next day Peridot had trouble with Amethyst calling her a defective gem at the kindergarten.

Shun couldn't stand what Peridot was saying "Listen you're taking this too far." said Shun getting angry with her.

"What's the harm in it?" asked Peridot.

"Peridot people have feels you know?" said Steven.

They got the drill head from the incubator and went back to the barn. Where Amethyst was almost hit with the drill do to some faulty wiring. Peridot saved her and she apologized moments later.

 **(Few days had passed)**

"Oh my god can't wait for my birthday tomorrow." said a happy Steven walking towards the warp pad.

Shun who was waiting for Steven at the warp pad "Come on still we have to try and find Lapis so she can come to your birthday party." said Shun ready to go and find her.

"Can't wait to see Lapis." said an eager Steven.

"Don't get your hopes up she could be anywhere." said Shun.

"I know but I have hope we'll find her." said Steven.

They teleport almost everywhere to find Lapis. "Steven it's been four hours since we've been trying to find Lapis. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Steven thought long and hard and responded with "There's a slim chance, cause this place sank to the bottom of the ocean."

"Where?" questioned Shun.

"The Lunar Sea Spire." said Steven.

"Wait The Lunar Sea Spire sanked. How?" said an alerted Shun.

"I forgot to bring the Moon Goddess Statue on the mission and" said Steven but got interrupted by Shun patting his head.

"Don't worry I think I know a way to bring it back but we'll need the Moon Goddess Statue."

They teleported back to The Temple, and got the Moon Goddess Statue. Shun summoned a blue bubble and out comes a moonstone.

Steven hands Shun the Moon Goddess Statue and ask "What are you going to do with it?"

"Just wait, warp to the Lunar Sea Spire in five minutes." responded Shun summoning out his goggles and warping to the Lunar Sea Spire.

Five minutes passed and Steven warps to the Lunar Sea Spire and sees Shun talking to Lapis. Steven walks over to them and says "How did you bring the Sea Spire back?"

"When I got here I was under water then a giant Crystal shrimp attacked me luckily Lapis helped me poof it. Next she made me and air bubble, I thanked her and we made our way to the top of the Spire. And I placed the Moon Goddess Statue on the pedestal and made the light of my gem go through the moonstone. That acted like moonlight and rebuilt the Spire. And here we are." responded Shun.

"Woah" said Steven with stars in his eyes.

"Hello Steven great to see you again." said Lapis.

Steven gave her a hug and said "Lapis will you come to my birthday party?"

"I don't know what that is but sure." responded Lapis.

They made their way to the warp pad and teleported to The Temple. "Lets go tell the Gems." said Shun.

"Great idea." responded Steven as they made their way to the barn.

"Anyways, Shun was it? How did you know it would work? The Sea Spire I mean." asked Lapis.

"Well truth is I didn't. I just had to try." said Shun with small grin and chuckle.

"We never officially met have we?" I'm Shun Benitoite Quartz." added Shun.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli" responded Lapis.

They made it to the barn were the Gems were working on the drill. "Hello Steven I see you're back already." said Pearl.

"Glad you're back." said Amethyst.

"I see you two found Lapis great job." said Garnet.

"We sure did" said a happy Steven.

Shun walks over to Amethyst "Did you miss me Amethyst?" said Shun teasing Amethyst.

"No, of course I didn't." protested Amethyst.

Garnet and Pearl start to chuckle. And Garnet says "That's why you were complaining why they didn't ask you to go with them."

Amethyst started to blush, and Shun tries his hardest not to laugh and rubs her head and says "Even if you can't admit it I can say I missed you."

Peridot walks out of the barns with tools and catches Lapis eye. "What is she doing here?" said an angry Lapis.

"Peridot walks up to her and say "Is their a problem with me being here?" said a now angry Peridot.

"You tried to destroy Steven." responded Lapis.

"From what I heard you stole the ocean from the planet, attacked the Gems, and broke his father's leg." said Peridot.

"They kept me trapped in a mirror for years, and I wanted to go home." said Lapis.

"They broke my stuff and I didn't want to fight them, Jasper wanted to fight Rose Quartz, I was just ordered to check on The Cluster." said angry Peridot.

Steven jumps in their way "Lets just cool down and forget why we're angry." said Steven.

They both calm down, the Gems and Peridot begin to work on the drill once again. Giving Steven and Lapis a chance to catch up.

"Wow, you and the Gems went threw so much since then." said Lapis.

"We sure did" said Steven looking out towards a Sunset.

"Steven, Why are you trusting Peridot?" asked an eager Lapis.

Steven explained why they have a truce and are working together. "She isn't so back when you get to know her." said Steven.

"I see well if you say so I guess I'll try and get along with her." "And since this planet means so much to you I'll help you protect it." said Lapis.

Steven got stars in his eyes "We would love your help." said Steven giving Lapis a hug.

Lapis hugged him back and they walked towards the Gems to tell them the good news.

 **What will the Gems say? Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Working together Pt1**

 **Last time we left off Shun and Steven had to find Lapis Lazuli for Steven's Birthday. Now Lapis has agreed to help the Gems. What will be their response? Keep reading to find out.**

"Guys Lapis wants help us stop the Cluster." said a happy Steven.

"Guess we could use more help around." said Garnet adjusting her shades.

"If it's okay with Garnet." said Pearl.

"Why not?" asked Amethyst.

"We spent most of the day finding her." said Shun.

"Were all in agreement, but Peridot what do you think?" asked Garnet looking at Peridot.

"As long as she's not in the way I have not arguments." responded Peridot.

"So everyone in agreement, welcome aboard Lapis." said Steven.

 **(The next day)**

It's Steven's birthday. Garnet explains to Steven how Ruby and Sapphire met and became Crystal Gems. There was no problem with Steven trying to look older Shun explained it's all based on your state of mind, after you become 18, but you will grow as a normal child. (Just want to keep it brief so you can read about Lapis joining the Gems.")

 **(Two Days Later)**

"Were almost done with the drill, but we need coordinates." said Peridot.

"There may be a Diamond base but it's on." said Pearl looking up at the sky.

"The moooon" said Steven.

They Steven asked lion to take them to the moon, but he just ignored him. Shun wanted to try so he turned lion in his side tickling him until he took them.

"Lion can only take can only take six of us, so someone has to stay." said Steven.

Lapis says "I'll stay behind. I don't want to go new anything diamond related."

They go to the Moon gather the information about the cluster, and Peridot takes the Diamond communication line, without the gems except for Steven knowing.

The immediate day Steven and the gems confront Peridot about the Communication line. She contacts Yellow Diamond and tells her off and calls her a clod.

 **(The following day)**

Steven hears Peridot's logs and Garnet comes up with a way to cheer her up.

Garnet calls everyone to the front of the barn. "I have a special mission for Lapis, Peridot, Shun, and Steven you four will go on a mission. I can't go into specifics but their are many obstacles, so be prepared." said Garnet.

They meet up at the warp pad and teleport to a giant maze. "Before you begin Shun give Peridot her limb enhancers." said Garnet. Shun does as Garnet says and gives Peridot her limb enhancers. "Lucky I brought the foot piece Steven gave me" says Peridot with a chuckle.

They walk in a bit into the maze. The door starts closing behind them and they could barely hear Garnet say "Remember work together."

"What do we do?" said a worried Steven.

"I think it would be smart if we split up." said Peridot walking away.

Lapis goes to a different path. Shun and Steven decide to stick together. They walks farther into the maze and hit lots of dead ends.

"We need a way to trace out steps." said Steven.

"If we knew where Peridot was we could tell her a make a map." responded Shun.

They try heading a different way and bump into Lapis. "Lapis you're okay." said Steven giving her a hug.

"Steven glad I found you Peridot was round here and I tried following her, but she was to fast." said Lapis.

"Lapis could you fly above and see right path." asked Shun.

"Already tried that, it didn't work." responded Lapis.

"Guess we just have to hope we'll run into here." said Steven.

They walk even more into the maze. They come across a room that's made of stone. Their is a steel door with a sign that reads "To pass you must all share a time of true sorrow. Must be from the bottom of the heart."

"No not doing it." said Shun summoning out his kick boxing gloves and punching the door leaving dents.

After he show it was pointless. He walked over to Steven and Lapis who were just watching him punch the door.

"So guess we all have to confess something I'll go first. My saddest moment was knowing I will never meet my mom." said Steven with a tear in his eye.

One of the three torches in the room lit up. "Looks like it's working who's next?" asked Steven.

Shun and Lapis looked at each other. "Guess I'll go." said Shun. "My saddest moment was my Big Sis Rose told me it was are last mission together." added Shun with a sad tone in his voice.

Once again one of the torches lit up. "One more, looks like it's you turn Lapis." said Steven.

"My saddest/happiest moment would have to when I finally got released from the mirror and made a new friend." said Lapis.

The final torch lit up and the door opened. "Okay time to move on." said Shun.

The next obstacle was a room full of lava. And on the other side a door. There was sign next to the entrance that read "Two hand pad pedestals, two must watch as one passes and hits the switch to reveal the path."

"I can just fly across." said Lapis summoning out her wings trying to fly across.

But the heat was to much and her wings gave out quickly. Shun caught her before she hit the ground "Looks like someone has to pass." said Shun putting Lapis down.

"I'll go just place your hands on the pedestal and try not to worry." said Shun making his vest, and sleeve disappear.

"You sure you want to do it?" asked Steven.

"I don't want to hear any complaining, I'll be alright." said Shun Stretching.

Lapis and Steven placed their hands on the pedestal and a small path of steps show up. "Looks like you have to hop across." said Steven.

Shun gives him a thumbs up and starts hopping from rock to rock. He's halfway there and thinks "I could have done this earlier." He summoned his kick boxing glove on one hand but I have more layering. He stuck his hand in the lava and said with a yell "Absolute Freeze!" all the lava froze in an instant.

He walked across it and noticed the floor started to heat up again. He ran across as fast as he could and reached the end and pressed the button.

A stone path revealed itself to walk across on and the door opened. They a crossed and wondered what lies ahead.

 **What lies ahead? Where's Peridot? How's my first two parter. PM me for some ideas, I want to see how I can improve the story. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Working together Pt2**

 **Last time we left off Shun, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot are stuck in maze.**

"I think I know what we have to do." said Steven.

"What?" asked Shun.

"I think we have to work together." answered Steven.

They walk into the next obstacle and Peridot is in their. "Come on I blasted through the first two doors. Why are you different." said an angry Peridot.

They walk over to her. "Peridot what are you doing?" asked Steven.

"This door keeps regenerating the first two were easy I just blasted them and went through." answered Peridot.

"Did you read the sign?" Shun said pointing to the sign next to him.

The sign reads "When four stand together the beast will appear."

"The room is pretty big and their are hand pedestals at each corner, this is pretty suspicious." said Shun.

"If anything goes wrong I'll blast it." said Peridot.

They walk to opposite corners and places their hands on the pedestal. And a giant purple scorpion with three tails and gems around it.

It started to attack, Peridot fired at it but it had no effect. Everything they did only seemed to make it worse.

"If I could have enough time I can scan it and look for a weak point." said Peridot.

"Here's the plan Lapis and I will attack it and Peridot you will scan it for a weak point, and Steven you'll stay back and protect Peridot until the scans complete." said Shun.

Five minutes had passed and the scan was complete. "Peridot. .How do we beat it?" said a tired Lapis.

"It's three tails if we take down its tails we can take it down easily." said Peridot.

"Who should take.. it down." said Shun trying to catch his breath.

"I will" said Steven.

"Steven block both pinsirs with you shields and slice it in half with a third one." said Shun.

Steven nod and they do as instructed. Shun sliced one tail off. Lapis made an ice sword and sliced the middle tail. Peridot was having trouble with hers cause the tail moved to fast for her to blast it.

"Peridot now might be a good time to say you can make four fingers spin like blades and guide them with the one finger still left." said Shun.

She does as Shun says and cuts the last tail with struggles. "STEVEN NOW!" all three say in unison.

Steven send the shield straight threw the scorpion. And it poofs, the final door opens and they walk out.

"Good work Steven" said Shun rubbing Steven's head.

"You guys did most of the work." said a modest Steven.

"Lazuli you did alright." said Peridot trying to be nice.

"Thanks, you did to" responded Lapis.

They walked into the last room Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were in the room clapping. "Congrats you passed the test" said Garnet.

"Good job" said Amethyst.

"Great work" said Pearl.

"What was the point test?" asked Peridot

"To see which gems pair the best together." said Garnet. "They will also be your partner from now on." added Garnet.

"Well who's with who?" asked Shun eager to know.

"Garnet and I are team one." responded Pearl.

"Team two is Me, Steven and Shun." said Amethyst.

"Team three would be Lapis, and Peridot.

Shun hugs Steven and Amethyst says "If we're officially a team let's always have a each other's backs okay."

"Yeah" said Steven and Amethyst in unison.

"Guess their logic is accurate looking forward to working with you Lazuli, I mean Lapis." said Peridot reaching out her hand.

"We did work well together who know how we will do as a team?" said Lapis grabbing Peridot's hand.

They warp back to the Temple and Garnet says "Okay the reasons for teams is we I'll be destroy the Cluster in week and there maybe Fusion Experiments their."

"The leader in team one is Garnet, team two's leader is Shun, and team leader for team three is Peridot." said Pearl.

"Any objections?" added Garnet.

"No" they all said in unison.

Peridot and Lapis teleport somewhere to train, Garnet and Pearl stayed in the kitchen, and Steven left to go sleep. Amethyst and Shun are walking around beach city.

"Hey Shun" asked Amethyst.

"Yo" said Shun with a smile.

"Do think we could try Fusion together?" asked Amethyst with blushes on her face.

Shun falls back says "I've never actually learned how to fuse." said Shun with a sad tone looking at the ground.

Amethyst wraps him with her whip and says "Well then you're teaching me a new technique. And i'm teaching you how to fuse, Lets go" dragging Shun.

"You think Garnet will let us bring Connie.?" asked Shun being dragged.

"I don't why?" replied Amethyst.

"Steven is good with a shield, but Connie's his sword." responded Shun.

"One more thing" added Shun. Amethyst looked at him. "Can you untie me so I can walk." said Shun with a ticked off voice.

Amethyst started laughing "Sorry I forgot." said Amethyst.

"That's a lie and you know it." said Shun with still a ticked off voice.

"You're probably right, but i can do this when you're tied up?' Amethyst gives him a kiss.

They walk back to the Temple and tell Garnet about adding Connie. Garnet agrees only if Connie's parents agree.

 **(Next Day)**

Steven wakes up seeing his stuff packed and Connies their. He walks up to her "Connie what are you doing here?" asked Steven.

"Your uncle convinced my mom to let me go training with you guys." replied Connie.

Shun walks in the door "Yo Steven you're awake, we leave in an hour."

"Uncle Shun how did you convince Connie's mom to let her come?" asked Steven.

"I would like to know as well" added Connie.

"Simple I looked her died in the eye and told her why you should." responded Shun.

"Woah, mom must have been impressed with that." said Connie.

"Anyways I'm going to teach Amethyst a new move and she going to teach me fusion, you two are going to learn how to fight as Stevonnie." said Shun with smile.

 **There is going to be 11 chapters cause 7 and 8 are parts and I don't want to rush the training. Please Pm me for a name for Amethyst and Shun's the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Train for a week**

 **Last time week left off Garnet said They will destroy the Cluster so she split the Gems into teams to improve their teamwork.**

"We're we going to go train?" asked Steven almost ready to go.

Shun looked up at the ceiling "Good question, I guess the jungle were we trained to master your powers." responded Shun.

Steven starts to chuckle "Did you really not know where we were going to train?" asked Steven.

"Lets get going." said trying to avoid the question.

They warp to the jungle where Steven and Shun trained a long time ago. They camped by the waterfall as well.

"Okay lets set up camp, and begin training not soon after." said Shun.

"Yes sir" said Connie and Steven in unison.

"Whatever works for you." said Amethyst.

Steven and Shun set up the tent, and ring of rocks where the fireplace will go. Amethyst and Connie gather firewood and find berries to eat.

About two hours pass and Amethyst is talking to Shun about fusion. "All you have to do is feel it, and try not to think so hard about it." said Amethyst.

"Okay should we try it then?" asked Shun eager to try and fuse.

"Why not?" replied Amethyst.

They tried fusing but it failed. They tried even more but every time Shun stepped on Amethyst foot or he tripped.

"Lets try again later." said Amethyst laying down on a pile of leaves.

"Okay I'm going to go check on Steven and Connie." said Shun walking over to were Steven and Connie are.

"We should try and jab with the Shield." said Stevonnie to herself.

They hear a rustle in the bushes and ready their sword. The sound comes closer and closer. Something creeps up behind Stevonnie, that catches her attention.

She turns and round "BOO!" said Shun trying to scare them.

Stevonnie falls on her butt and says "That's not funny don't do that." They unfuse, Steven and Connie get off the ground.

"Why did you scare us?" asked Connie with a ticked off voice.

"Just wanted to scare you guys." said Shun with a grin.

"How was trying to fuse with Amethyst." asked Steven.

"Not good I messed up so many times." responded Shun.

Shun, Steven, and Connie train on hand to hand combat. It was Steven and Connie Vs Shun.

"How… was that?" asked Steven trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah.. did we do well?" added Connie also trying to catch her breath.

"You guys need to focus more try acting as one." responded Shun.

Steven and Connie fused again and challenged Shun to hand to hand combat.

Stevonnie tried to punch Shun, but he kept blocking or slapping her hand. "We can't land a hit on him." thought Stevonnie to herself.

"Come on your two people, you can think while the other fights." said Shun while punching her.

Stevonnie unfused and tackled Shun. "You pinned me down I guess I lost." said Shun with a smile.

"Yeah" said w and Connie high fiving.

Shun trained Stevonnie for two days after that. He go some advice in return about fusion. On the fourth day he tried fusing with Amethyst and this time it was a success. They had long hair and small vest that goes up to their chest, black shirt, and had goggles on.

"Were not to tall and we look about normal." said Amethyst as they unfused.

"Does that mean?" asked Shun.

"Looks like we really care about each other." said Amethyst with blushes and a smile.

Shun holds her cheeks and kisses her "Did we really need fusion to know that" asked Shun with a smile.

They Show Steven and Connie their fusion. "Woah have you thought of a name for it." asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

"We'll let you guys figure it out." said Shun with a small chuckle.

They thought for a bit then Connie said "How about Citrines?"

"That sounds cool." said Amethyst.

"I like it to." said Shun walking over to Connie.

"Nice choice" added Shun rubbing Connie's head.

 **(The next day)**

"We have three days left. What move do you want to learn?" asked Shun.

"How about a move that requires a jab?" said Amethyst.

"I got it , it a move I like to Crystal Impact." said Shun with a smile.

"Sounds cool, show me how it works." said Amethyst.

Shun walks up to a tree and pulls his arm back. He focuses on his hand and it begins to glow. He punches the tree and his arm goes straight threw it. Leaving a big hole were he punched it.

"Woah, that was awesome." said Amethyst with excitement.

They Start to train and it's off to a bumpy start. "Amethyst remember meditate to be at one with your mind." said Shun.

"Yeah, Yeah"said Amethyst trying to meditate.

Steven and Connie coming towards them. "Whatcha doing" asked Steven.

"Trying to teach Amethyst how to get her mind and body as one." replied Shun.

"Oh that's why she meditating." said Connie.

"Hey uncle Shun?" asked Steven.

"Whats up Steven?" replied Shun.

"Can you show me and Connie the move your teaching Amethyst?" asked Steven.

"Why not? He walked over to a thicker tree than before and did Crystal Impact quickly and the tree fell down instantly.

"Opps I didn't mean to knock it down." said Shun with a worried tone in his voice.

"Woah, that was so cool." said Steven and Connie in unison.

"Well we better get out of you way." said Connie as they started to walk away.

The next two days passed very quickly. "Come on work." Amethyst thought to herself as her fist started glowing.

"Your so close!" Shun said.

She punched the tree and it left a hole. "I did it" Amethyst said jumping up and down.

"I knew you could, but we still have a day left. Want to try duo Crystal Impact?" asked Shun.

"Theirs still time left let's do it." said Amethyst.

 **What's Duo Crystal Impact? Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Attack the Cluster**

 **Last chapter talked about Shun, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie's training. Amethyst learned Crystal Impact and Shun learned to fuse.**

At the Temple everyone is gathered. "How did training go?" asked Garnet.

"Lapis and I worked on teamwork it was fun." replied Peridot.

"Were getting along much better." added Lapis.

"Connie and I learned how to last a long time fused." said Steven.

"Shun helped us do combos to." added Connie.

"He taught me a new move." said Amethyst.

"What this move called?" asked Pearl.

"Crystal Impact" said Shun with a grin.

"He let me show you how it works." said Amethyst charging up her fist.

"I see you focus energy into one." said Garnet adjusting her shades.

Amethyst is about to hit the ground when Shun stops her hand "You shouldn't break the floor then Greg will have to fix it." said Shun letting go of Amethyst's hand.

"Oops!" said Amethyst with a chuckle.

Garnet cleared her throat "Glad to see how your team progressed. Now we have to attack the Cluster and destroy it. Are you ready." said Garnet.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

 **(At the barn)**

Everyone is on the drill ready to go. "Hey Steven can I talk to you?" asked Connie.

"Sure" replied Steven as they step away from the others. "What did you want to talk about?" said Steven.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens we'll all make it back alive." said Connie starting to cry.

Steven leans her against his shoulder "I promise we'll all come back, because I'll protect everyone especially you." said Steven patting her back.

Connie wipes away her tears and faces Steven "I love you, Steven let's make it back together." She says with a smile.

Steven leans closer to her and their lips collide "I love you too." said Steven now hugging Connie.

The drill activates and they drill a few hundred miles. They finally reach the a cavern that has crystals hanging off the ceiling, and small flows of lava.

"Watch your step everyone." said a concerned Garnet.

Peridot is leading the way with a small tracker that is pinned to the Cluster's location.

They hit a dead end. "Why is their a dead end?" asked Pearl.

"There must be something on the other side, but it must have been sealed off." answered Peridot touching the wall..

Garnet punches the wall but nothing happened "Must be harder to break, since it's made from obsidian." said Garnet.

Amethyst looks at Shun "Shall we?" She said in a playful manner.

Shun nodded and they both went up to the wall and fused into Citrines. "Double Crystal Impact" said Citrines punching the obsidian wall with with both arms, and unfusing.

"They can fuse together? When did that happen?" asked Lapis.

"They Amethyst taught Shun how to fuse and here we are." responded Steven.

"Very nice you too." said Garnet.

"Yes, I'm surprised you to can fuse, and break this wall with ease." said Pearl.

"Thanks" said Shun with a smile.

"Whatever" said Amethyst turning away blushing.

They walk past the broken wall and see lots of gem Fusion Experiments. "What are they doing down here?" asked Steven.

"Probably they were drawn in by the Cluster. I must have senses we were coming to destroy it." replied Peridot.

They all start poof Fusion Experiments one by one and bubbling them. Once they cleared the room they walked down a deep path. They see a big ball against the wall and is attached to it also.

"Let's destroy this thing before it's too late." said Pearl summoning out her spear.

"You're already too late." said a creepy voice.

"What was that?" said Connie with a scared tone in her voice.

Steven is standing in front of Connie "Show yourself" demanded Steven.

A person about as tall as Garnet came out behind a pile of rocks. He had a big robe around him, a hood that covered his face and looked muscular.

He spoke with a deep voice "Nice to finally meet you Crystal Gems. I've know about for over 8,000 years."

"What the Crystal Gems didn't even exist back then." said Pearl readying her weapon.

He removed his robe, he had half his body blue with a muscular arm and leg. He has wraps around that eye on that side. The over half is slimmer and looks human.

"What's the matter Rose never tell you about me?" said the Strange man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shun.

"She threw me out cause she thought she failed. I reformed and swear vengeance on her and this planet." said the Strange man.

"What is he talking about? Pearl? Shun?" asked Garnet.

"I have no idea." replied Pearl.

A shock look came on Shun's face. "What's wrong?" asked Amethyst.

"Don't tell me your Experiment 1?" questioned Shun.

A sinister smile came across the man's face "There you go now you're starting to get it. Also don't call me Experiment 1, you've given me a name already "The Slinker" he said letting out an evil chuckle.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Shun's faces full of anger and they all said in unison "You'll pay for what you've done!"

"Calm down Uncle Shun." said Steven trying to calm him down.

Lapis and Peridot tried to calm down Amethyst, Pearl and Connie tried to to calm down Garnet.

"Good fill with rage I like that. And the Cluster will set off in 20 minutes, you'll have to defeat me first to get anywhere near it." said the Slinker with an evil laugh.

Amethyst charges at him with her whip and gets sent flying by the Slinker. Shun catches her but his back hits the wall.

"Are you alright?" asked Amethyst getting off of him.

"Yeah, let's go" responded Shun and they walk back towards the gems.

"Looks like it won't be easy." said Garnet.

"If we want to beat him we'll have to fuse." said Pearl.

Everyone began to fuse, except for Peridot and Lapis. Stevonnie, Sardonyx, and Citrines is ready to fight.

"Lapis now" said Peridot releasing water she from her right limb enhancers.

Lapis made Ice copies of Stevonnie, Sardonyx, and Citrines. "Were ready to fight." said Lapis.

 **Things are heating up now. The Slinker is trying to stop the gems from destroy the Cluster. Like the story follow and leave a review. Till next time stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Steven Universe The New Threat**

 **By. ShunBenitoite**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Time's up! Small Hope to save Earth**

 **Last time we left off the team met back up and are now battling the Slinker, who won't let them lay a hand on the Cluster.**

"Woah you can make ice clones of us thats awesome." said Citrines with a smile.

Lapis blushed and said "We have him outnumbered let's get him." making the ice clones attack.

They all almost punched the Slinker but he snapped his fingers and a large echo is let out. That shattered the ice clones into pieces.

Lapis covers her ears "How did you know vibrations are my weakness?" questioned Lapis.

"I've watched everything that happened on this planet." responded the Slinker with an evil smile.

Citrines threw rocks non stop, while trying not to Stevonnie and Sardonyx, who were attacking the Slinker. He block all their moves and attacked back by punching them in the face.

Now Citrines came in with her Kickboxing gloves and started punching him. He caught her fist, but before he could strike Sardonyx sent him flying with her hammer.

When he fell onto the floor Stevonnie tried thrusting him, while Citrines was trying to punch him. "Hurry Lapis and Peridot go and stop the Cluster, while we handle him." Sardonyx.

They both nod and try to destroy the Cluster. The Slinker grabbed Citrines and Stevonnie from their shirts made them headbutt each other, and sent them flying at Lapis and Peridot.

10 minutes had passed "We only have 10 more minutes till the Cluster explodes!" yell abused Sardonyx.

They had all sustained lots of damage, the goes for the Slinker. "Lets try this" said Citrines getting everyone's attention "We all charge at him at once and launch an attack, while that's happening Lapis and Peridot will attack the Cluster." said Citrines.

They tried one last attempt to stop the Slinker. But the Slinker was to fast jumped at all three of them with full force and made them all defuse.

He then made a quick dash to Lapis and Peridot. He almost did a double lariat to them, but Shun sent him flying with Crystal Impact to the face.

"Don't hurt my comrades!" yelled Shun running to where the Slinker landed.

"Should we help him?" asked Steven.

"Amethyst and I will help Shun, you, Connie, and Pearl help Lapis and Peridot." said Garnet summoning out her gauntlets.

Everyone does as told. 7 minutes had, and the Slinker was slow and less stronger than before, but so was Garnet, Amethyst, and Shun. Steven and the others haven't even gotten through the Cluster's hard shell.

"Three minutes until this planet is done for." said the Slinker with an evil laugh.

While he laughs Shun whispers to the Garnet, and Amethyst "Garnet can you keep him distracted long enough for Amethyst and I to charger Duo Crystal Impact."

Garnet starts attacking the Slinker again, they charge up by hold holding each other's hand. "Do you really think this will stop him?" asked Amethyst.

Shun gave her a kiss and said "It will trust me."

They charge right at the Slinker and him right in the chest saying "Duo Crystal Impact." sending him crashing to the wall and the gem half poofs while the human have is barely alive.

The human half spoke "Thank you, for freeing me, after all this time now I can join my family that has long awaited my departure." he said with a smile as his eyes close one final time.

Peridot comes in the room with the drill. "We have exactly one minute and a half. Garnet swing at one spot of the Cluster, Shun and Amethyst do Crystal Impact on that same spot." They do as she says and leave a big hole in the shell.

"Lapis grab the drill with a big water hand and shove the drill through it." said Peridot as Lapis start shoving the drill in the hole.

Peridot make a quick pad and starts the drill so it starts to dig inside the Cluster "Steven, Connie quickly fuse in Stevonnie, this might be a big explosion and we'll need a strong bubble." said Peridot.

They fuse and make a large bubble around the Cluster "Now Lapis cover the big bubble with ice." said Peridot.

Lapis followed the order and covered the bubble with ice. "Everyone help Stevonnie maintain the bubble as Lapis tries to hold off the explosion with the ice!" yelled Peridot.

They all began holding put the hands to maintain the bubble as Lapis holds her hands tightly together to hold the ice in place.

"15 seconds!" yelled a worried Pearl.

"If anything goes wrong I would just like to say Thank you for your work everyone." said Garnet.

"I love you guys" said Stevonnie.

"We love you too." said Everyone else in unison.

A big explosion went off and after the smoke cleared everyone was unconscious on the floor. The Slinker's Gem stated glowing and out came the bulky half of him crawling toward Peridot.

He took her right limb enhancer and made a pad with it and went to an section emergency report. He recorded a message "Cluster destroyed, I repeat Cluster has been destroyed." and sent it.

Shun is the first to walked up and sees the Slinker on his back with his hand on his chest. He walks over to him "You. . Still alive?" asked Shun in pain from the explosion.

"Yeah, but my gem won't last long and I sent a message to Homeworld saying the Cluster was destroyed." he said with faint smile.

"If I wasn't so tired I would destroy you right now." said Shun.

"You know all you had to do was show Rose you were alive and she would have take care of you" added Shun.

"Maybe, but would she have except me like his?" asked the Slinker.

"In the past no, but is you would have around when the Crystal Gems came together she would have." responded Shun.

"Guess you're right, I'm sorry for all I've done, and for causing you so much pain." said the Slinker.

"You know exploring this planet, and joining the Gems changed me you would have probably changed to." said Shun with a smile.

"That would have been a nice." said the Slinker with a faint smile dissolving into the air.

 **(The next day)**

All the Gems met up in the Temple and Connie went home. "Shun and Peridot have confirmed the Slinker sent a message to Homeworld right before disappearing. I used my future vision and saw in a few months Homeworld will invade Earth."

"Gasp" Everyone says in unison.

"You all deserve a break so for a month go have fun, while Pearl and I do missions." said Garnet.

"Garnet you and Pearl need a break to, the world should be a peace for at least a month, then we get back to work." said Shun.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Okay I promise to have a break also." said Garnet.

"If you need help for a mission don't hesitate to ask." said Steven with smile.

 **This is where the story leaves off. Yes there will be a third story, but if you guys or gals want a "Vacation Special" of some kind, PM and say you want a vacation special. Leave a review and Stay tuned.**


End file.
